


Shiver me timbers

by DezTheFerret



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezTheFerret/pseuds/DezTheFerret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a explicit NSFW fic of Bonnet and Teddy in a pirate AU, Teddy's (Toy Freddy's) human design brought to you by my friend GrimGoldenArcher of tumblr! Alright, let's do this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shiver me timbers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a explicit NSFW fic of Bonnet and Teddy in a pirate AU, Teddy's (Toy Freddy's) human design brought to you by my friend GrimGoldenArcher of tumblr! Alright, let's do this.

"Teddy!" Bonnet grunted at their squirming partner. "If ye want me in you, ye need t' stop movin'!" 

"I-I'm sorry!" The bear was trembling, as this was his first time. Well, it was Bonnet's first time too but they weren't acting like this. "I-I.. How do y-you know nobody w-will come in..?" 

Bonnet's eyes nearly rolled back in their head. "Mostly because I don't think I'll ever come in!" They brought their hook down to gently lift Teddy's chin. "Just sit still lad...?" The captain's voice and expression softened as they brought they're hand to gently caress one of the bear's ears. 

Teddy whimpered but slowly stopped wriggling and instead clung to the humanitronic on top of him. 

Bonnet smirked, but didn't move yet. "Can I do this now...?" From that there was a small nod from the smaller shipmate, which gave Bonnet no hesitance in dropping anchor. Teddy squeaked and tensed up, he'd been properly prepared earlier but this was so different, it didn't feel good but it didn't feel bad.. What exactly was supposed to be enjoyable about this? 

The two of them laid there for a bit, taking in the feelings. Bonnet slowly started to move, they didn't want to go too fast and overstimulate the poor bear. 

"Ye feelin' alright, lad?" 

Teddy was trembling, Bonnet had dug into X marks the spot without trying, he saw how this was enjoyable now. "I-I'm fine c-captain..~" He clung tighter and squeezed his eyes shut, letting the world around him melt, minus the waves of pleasure pulsing through him and the scent of his lover. 

\- 

It didn't take long for both of them to be spent and cuddling under a thin blanket together. 

"See? No one ever walked in ye silly bear..." Bonnet grumbled and held him. 

"I-I'm glad for that... Captain.." Teddy buried his face into the rabbit's chest. "I-I love you Bonnet.." 

Bonnet smiled a little and kissed his hair. "I love you too, Teddy..."


End file.
